The Nobody Sister
by ooAngles of Yuan and Kratosoo
Summary: She was his twin, destined to forever stay in the darkness but he doesn't stand a chance without her. SoraKairi and RoxasNamine... my firstn Kingdom Hearts story, based loosely on what i know of KH 358/2.... please Read and Review
1. Strange Meeting

He was hearing things, he knew he was but then again, Roxas also knew that he was dreaming which could explain the weird voices that he was hearing but then again maybe not. Closing his eyes, Roxas drifted off into a peaceful sleep again until a melodious voice broke through the silence.

"_Who are you?"_ asked the voice as Roxas opened his eyes.

"_Who are you!"_ demanded the voice when Roxas failed to answer.

"_I'm Roxas but who are you."_ Roxas shouted as he flailed around.

The voice made only a soft giggle before materializing before him. Roxas blinked as he watched the form of a young girl appeared in the air before him. Her hair was blonde and her skin was so pale that it was almost white, kind of like a ghost. Roxas reached out to touch the girl but was startled when she backed away from him. Her eyes were deep and she seemed to be searching him for something, which she must have seen because she turned away from him.

"_I'm Naminé, keeper of memories." _the girl said as she scanned the darkness.

"_What dose a keeper of memories do and what are you doing in my dreams?" _Roxas asked as he starred at the blonde.

"_So this is the kid who's half of Sora, huh?"_ asked a new voice, this one seeming more powerful than Naminé's soft voice.

"_Yes."_ Was the only thing that Naminé could say as another girl materialized into the space.

This new girl was incredibly short and hyper looking as she burst into being, nearly drenched in a long black coat that made her appear shorter than she really probably was. Another thing about her was that her cinnamon brown hair seemed to defy gravity and her ocean blue eyes seemed to go everywhere and nowhere at the same time. There was just something about her that made Roxas uneasy though.

"_Have we met?"_ Roxas asked as the new girl starred at him.

"_So he dose have some of his memories?" _she asked as Naminé shook her head.

"_He shouldn't even recognize you. You weren't even in the Organization again, in fact you replaced him."_ Naminé replied as Roxas starred at them.

"_Who are you people?"_ Roxas asked as the new girl turned and stuck her hand out in front of her.

A black handled, grey bladed Key shaped sword appeared in the girl's hand. Her eyes were lost now as she starred at Roxas.

"_I'm sorry that this has to end so soon but it's the only way for my brother to get his memories back."_ The brunette said as she pointed the giant key at Roxas.

Roxas backed up as a beam of light shot out from the key and struck him straight in the chest. His eyes went wide as he starred at Naminé and the key bearer, shocked that his dreams could be so real. The beam went straight through his chest and knocked him backwards into the dark oblivion. His eyes were closed but he knew that he was falling farther and farther and faster but as he did, he heard the key bearer speak one last thing.

"_I wish that this didn't have to happen and even though you won't remember any of this, my name is Galexi."_ She whispered as she lowered the key blade.


	2. Who gotta Heart

**-The World That Never Was-**

"_Where have you been?"_ asked a tall red haired man as the brunette entered the throne hall.

"_Fixing something that should never have even had to have happened."_ she replied as she passed by the man.

"_It has to do with Roxas right?"_ he pressed as she paused for a moment.

"_Roxas should have never existed."_ Was all she could say as she walked away.

"_Aww don't say that about him. Roxas was my best friend yea knows."_ He replied as she giggled.

"_Your right Axel, he was but he's betrayed the organization and it just wouldn't do for you to do the same."_ She stated as she spun around and smiled at the man.

Axel starred at the girl in disappointment as she continued to smile at him. He knew she was right but it hurt to admit that Roxas would do such a thing.

"_It's alright Axel; he'll come back one day."_ She added as Axel looked away.

"_Yeah, your right thanks Lexi."_ Axel said as Lexi smiled in response.

"_Now com'mon, Leader will be mad if we miss the meeting."_ She stated as she reached out for Axel's hand.

Deep down, she had a love for the red haired man. Maybe it was because she was as much of Roxas as Sora was, or maybe it was because she had become so attached to him. Either way, she knew that Axel had no feelings for her, which made her hurt but she also knew he really missed Roxas. _Everything takes time_, she though as she withdrew her hand and returned to her walking. She could faintly hear Axel following on behind her.

Eventually she reached the white door, to which the meeting room was concealed behind. This was only her second meeting with the entire organization, so she was fairly nervous as she stood at the door. It wasn't until Axel grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open that she realized what she was doing.

"_Ladies first."_ Axel mocked as Lexi just starred at him.

"_Meeting time."_ He added as she blushed and adverted her eyes.

Silently, she hurried into the meeting room. Axel followed her in and closed the door behind him. It seemed that as soon as she entered the room, she was sitting in her chair. Soon Axel was seated which signaled to the leader that it was now time to start.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The meeting passed like every other; not much was said and they were dismissed after a couple of minutes. As she was preparing to leave, Lexi heard her name get called by one of her fellow Nobodies. Turning around, she frowned as Xemnas motioned her forward. Realizing that she stood less of a chance against him, Lexi walked towards the man.

"You called?" she asked even though she knew he had.

"You have a heart?" he replied, catching Lexi off guard.

Closing her mouth, she starred straight at him, not bothering to flinch. Xemnas, on the other hand, took that as a sign of her cooperation. He knew all about Lexi's peculiar ability to wield the key blade. Ultimately, the key blade had chosen her, but Xemnas wanted to know why. The key blade had chosen Roxas because he was the vessel that contained Sora, the original Key Blade master's memories, but why the most powerful weapon in the universe would choose a Nobody was beyond him. He, however, was set on finding out.

"_So what."_ Snapped Lexi in an annoyed voice, which broke through his thoughts.

"_If you have a heart, then why are you here?"_ Xemnas asked as Lexi shook her head.

"_I don't have a heart. I'm just like everyone else."_ Lexi said as she took a step backwards.

"That's not possible Galexi." Interjected another voice, though this one was much nicer.


End file.
